The Volturi Princess
by confuzionsince1901
Summary: Bella has been a part of the Volturi coven her entire vampire life as the all important Volturi princess, but she's always felt like something's been missing.  When the Cullens pay a visit to the Volturi will Bella find what's been missing in her life?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: ****Stephenie Meyer is the genius who owns Twilight…I just made Bella part of the Volturi.**

**Hey everybody I'm knew at writing and everything so don't complain to me if this storey is horrible.**

The Volturi Princess

Prologue

This was it. Everything that I had been waiting to happen my entire life -both when I was human and now that I'm a vampire- had finally come true. I finally felt as if I belonged somewhere and somebody wanted me just for me. Not because of the power that I possessed or any other reason.

He had been the only person who actually tried to get to know me and cared how I felt about things. I had finally found my soul mate and I had finally found someone to whom I actually felt the same way about him as he did me.

And I love him. I love him with all of my heart. I have never loved a man as I do Edward and I had never thought that he would be the one man I had always dreamt about. The one man that I knew I would give all of myself to the moment I met him. The one man that I truly and deeply love.

He is everything I could have desired and more, I was living in such ecstasy compelled by Edward and everything about him that I didn't see what was right in front of my face; the fact that my entire world was about to come crashing down.

Of course I should have known that the bliss that I lived in wouldn't be able to last for too long. Because whenever life is going right for me something has to go wrong…always. And there was no way that Aro was going to let me live in the elation that I had with Edward. Aro would destroy the happiness that I wish I could live in and that I wish could last. But after all I am the Volturi princess, and Aro isn't willing to let me go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight I own nothing! :D Sorry if you guys find this chapter to be boring. I just really wanted you all to know what Bella is about and how she's really quite different and get a little back round information on her so you guy would know what was going on. Also I'm sorry if this chapter is too short. I debated combing this chapter and the next but then I decided against it. So with all that said Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

It was just another day in the Volturi castle. I'm not even sure if a day had passed since time doesn't pass in the normal way for a vampire. It had been 8 decades since I had been with the Volturi, residing in the vampire life that I would not have chosen for myself.

Although being a part of the Volturi isn't all bad. It contributes to the small measly amount of my power hunger that I have obtained in living with the Volturi. Except I'm not exactly in what you would think would be the "Volturi category."

You see when I was first turned into a vampire I knew I was unusual to that of my type. It shouldn't have surprised me though since I was unusual even when I was a human.

How am I this loner type of vampire you ask? Well for one I have retained all of my human emotions. Vampires usually are cold unaffected creatures who view themselves as superior to all humans and are outsiders. I on the other hand feel every emotion that I had felt as a human which was quite un heard of for a vampire. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I wasn't an outlandish bloodthirsty newborn…. Instead of being a newborn vampire who was impulsive and could only think about blood, I was born practically a 100 year old mature vampire.

So you could say that I didn't blend into the Volturi vastly well. Fortunately for me, I had succeeded in making it seem like I was the perfect little Volturi member, blending in to everything regularly and no one suspected anything. Not even Aro or Jane (ughh). Not even to my best friends that had been changed into a vampire alongside me had suspected that I was different from everybody else (except the entire Volturi princess situation).

Angela, Mike and I have been best friends since the beginning of high school. We were all changed when we were 20 years old while walking in the forest at night. We were changed during the middle of battles between vampire armies by the same newborn that had no control what so ever.

When the Volturi came to clean up the mess that was made by the various vampire covens Angela, Mike and I, we almost killed along with the rest of the newborns. We were only a couple days old and frightened, for we had no idea what was going on. The only thing that saved us from being killed by the Volturi along side many other vampires was me.

Mike Angela and I were all huddled together in a dark alley way hiding from all the disorder with the vampires battling against one another. It was too brutal.

Demitri was the first to discover us. He called over Aro so that he could see what happened through our thoughts. He decided to be kind that day and listen to us for we pleaded that we had nothing to do with this mess. He grasped my hand, looked at me intriguingly. He was fascinated by the fact that he couldn't see anything. He couldn't hear my thoughts and neither Jane nor Alec were able to torture me or cut off all my senses. I was immune to all of their powers.

Therefore Angela, Mike and I were all brought back to the Volturi castle and made a part of the coven. Aro figured out that I was a shield, and that my power could block almost any other vampire's power (as long as the power interfered with your mind and wasn't physical) and I could also project my shield onto others. I was the perfect secret weapon for Aro, therefore he dreamed me the Volturi Princess.

Being the Volturi Princess is a great honor. The guard had been waiting to give out that title for years but no vampire was quite right for the title. The title holds such power and such immense strength, no other vampire qualified for the title that is until I came along. My power was perfect and rendered any other vampire with a special power useless. I was just what Aro had always wanted.

_To bad inside I'm nothing like the title says I'm supposed to be…_ I thought.

Angela and Mike also worked out for Aro too. Angela is able to hypnotize people (only one person at a time though and obviously my power overcomes hers) and Mike turned out to be quite and excellent tracker. Everything worked out for Angela and Mike too, the assimilated into the Volturi quite nicely, unlike myself. How I wish I could tell my oldest dear friends about everything that goes on with me, problem is I'm not quite sure if were even friends anymore…

Thus it was just another ordinary day in the Volturi castle. Most of the guard was in the throne room as usual. I was sitting at my throne along side Aro, Marcus and Caius. Felix and Demetri were arguing over who was to win me over (both of them have had a thing for me for quite some time as many other men do), Angela and Mike were discussing which human they had seen in the city would be the best tasting one, Alec was lost in his own head, Aro was staring at me probably thinking of a way to manipulate my power all for himself as he always thinks about, and Jane was trying countless times to penetrate my shield.

Jane had never ever grown accustomed to me from the second I entered the Volturi. She always hated me because I was chosen as the Volturi princess and she wasn't. That and the fact that my shield has always over powered her once very valuable power.

But this day, was not just another ordinary day that I expected it to be. The Cullens -another vampire coven from the Olympian peninsula in America- were coming to stay at the Volturi castle for a few weeks. The Vampire ball coming up soon and the Cullen's leader Carlisle, decided that he and his coven wanted to stay a few extra weeks before the event to catch up with Aro.

The Vampire ball is something that has been newly set up the Volturi. Aro decided that this was the best way for all vampires to gather together and another way to try to keep order and peace in the vampire world (like the Volturi actually want peace…). It was apparently to be filled with dancing, ball gowns, and anything else that humans would usually do at a ball. I was essentially slightly looking forward to this so called "ball."

The Cullens were supposed to be arriving sometime that day and I didn't really care for their arrival. I hadn't met them before and frankly I just wanted to be alone in the castle without any new comers around.

That's why when Stepheine called up from her desk announcing the Cullen's arrival; I was a little bit less then keen.

Stephenie was the new receptionist that had been replaced among all the others. From when I was created there was Gia, Melanie, Wanda, Sharon, Natalie, Madison, Jenna and now Stephenie. They were essentially replaced every decade Each one worked for the Volturi hoping to become a vampire, and each time they were all killed, there dreams never coming true.

"Aro, the Cullens have arrived, would you like me to send them up to the throne room?" Stephenie called from her desk, all vampires have enhanced hearing so we were able to hear her from where she sat.

"Yes Heidi, send them up at once." Aro said some what excitedly. He had been trying to acquire two of the Cullens to join the Volturi for quite some time. One's name was Edward and he could read anybody's mind without touching them and at the same time. The other was a clairvoyant named Alice. Both of them had declined Aro's offer time and time again, the simply wanted to stay with their own coven. Aro was hoping that by having them in his residence for a few weeks he would be able to convince them to join the Volturi.

"_Great. More power for Aro and more vampires in this castle, I really just want to be left alone."_

I thought. I sincerlly hoped that this Alice and Edward wouldn't give into Aro.

I also couldn't help but wonder what Edward would think when he walked into the throne room. He wouldn't be able to hear any of our minds since I was shielding the entire guard. _I wonder if he'll be surprised…._

I contemplated all of this for about half a second until I looked up just as the Cullens were entering the room. Just as he entered the room, I new that my entire world was about to be turned upside down.

_Oh my….Maybe these next few weeks won't be so dreadful after all….._


End file.
